It's True
by Tokyogurl1
Summary: Trunks Goten and Uub figures out thier mistake for breaking up with Pan, Bra, and Marron.Is it to late for them to get them back? And who are these other peoples? And whats this Pan, Bra, and Marron are... Well I cant tell you that. Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hiya. This is my second story and my first T/P, G/B, U/B fiction. I hope you like it. Well here I go.  
  


* * *

One day three couples, Trunks and Pan, Goten and Bra, and Uub, and Marron were having the time of their lives. Well that is the girls were. The boys were thinking hard about some things important, the girls were giggling, running to one ride to another, that is until the boys spoke up.  
  
"Bra/Marron/Pan," said Goten, Uub, and Trunks.  
  
"Yes," said Bra, Marron, and Pan.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Pan," said Trunks in a monotone voice, "Come over here."  
  
"Okay," said Pan in a confused way. She didn't know what she did to upset him. Usually he would sound much more cheerful then this when they all went out like this.  
  
"Marron I also need to talk to you," said Uub in the same tone as Trunks.  
  
"Okay," said Marron. She also was worried. She had never seen Uub so quiet. Usually he would play tricks on them.(her and the girls) but today he didn't, at all, and Marron heard that tone before from her other boyfriend, or you could say, her ex.  
  
"I too, need to talk to you, Bra," said Goten. He too, had the same voice as the rest. (And that's not too common for Goten, naïve, and somewhat in a silly way stupid. That's the Goten we all and know.)  
  
'Oh no, please tell me this is not happening. It can't.' "O-okay, Goten," said a scared Bra. She had this happened to her so many times that she was used to it but Goten. Goten was her first love that she ever had. Ya, she had her share of boys, but Goten is the only one that ever loved her for her. Not for her money or her looks but her.  
  


* * *

TO TRUNKS AND PAN.  
  
"So what's up, Trunks? You don't seen like yourself," asked a now worried Pan. She had never seen Trunks look at her with such dull eyes. Instead of bright sapphire, it was dark, dark blue, in a faded kind of way.  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you any more."  
  
"What! He he.. You're joking right? Ha ha. That's funny Trunks," said Pan knowing it wasn't a joke.  
  
"Pan, I know you know it's not a joke. I really mean it. I'm sorry," said a serious Trunks but at the same time in a sad way.  
  
"NO! You can't! You just can't just do this to me," yelled Pan. As she yelled that she looked at him in the eyes for the last time and then ran far way from him and forever crying.  
  
"Pan," yelled Trunks. He knew he had no right to call her but it was too late. He said what he said.  
  
This also happened to Marron, and Bra but for them they were all ready crying before they even said a word and just said good-bye before they explained anything, then ran just like Pan.  
  
While they ran, they didn't run to their houses but to a little place behind a waterfall. The only ones that know about the place are them and their moms, since they're the ones that showed them that place.  
  
As Bra was running she met up with Marron. They both knew where Pan was. She was ahead of them and all ready at their secret place.  
  
As they neared it they heard music, Pan's music, and a music that was true for all of them except that it's a he instead she:  
  
That's What She Said, By: Backstreet Boys  
  
Shooby-dooby-doop-doop-doop-doop-doo  
  
Yeah (5x)  
  
(Mmm) There are people that say what you wanna hear  
  
Even on a rainy day they tell you the sky is clear  
  
When you really really love someone  
  
Am I right when I say that you want them near?  
  
And if you care you'd even tell  
  
Them things that they wanna hear  
  
Chorus  
  
Always forever  
  
Oh, things she said  
  
Never say never  
  
Those simple lies that she fed  
  
I will never leave you  
  
All the love I thought she had  
  
But can you blame me, no  
  
Mmm, 'cause that's what she said  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd see forever  
  
That's what she said  
  
She said, yeah  
  
And there are people that  
  
Say what they really mean, mmm,  
  
She said she'd always be there  
  
She said she'd always care  
  
But just when you think that you can trust that someone you love  
  
Tell me why oh do you know  
  
How stars can fall from above  
  
Chorus  
  
Always forever  
  
Were things she said  
  
Never say never  
  
Those simple lies that she fed  
  
I will never leave you  
  
All the love I thought she had  
  
But can you blame me, no  
  
Mmm, 'cause that's what she said  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd see forever  
  
That's what she said  
  
Oho, oho, yeah, yeah  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd be together yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
That's what she said  
  
She said, yeah  
  
'Cause you made promises that you couldn't keep  
  
Oooh  
  
But you're not hurting yourself  
  
you're only hurting me (you're only hurting me)  
  
Why would you say things  
  
that you really didn't mean (didn't mean, didn't mean)  
  
Oh how can I make you see  
  
Just what you did to me  
  
Oho  
  
You said how much you really cared  
  
Just when I thought I was in love  
  
Girl how could you dare  
  
If I were you I could not lie even once  
  
To the face of the one that I love so much  
  
Chorus  
  
Always forever  
  
Oh, things she said  
  
Never say never  
  
Those simple lies she fed  
  
(Oh I will never leave you)  
  
I will never leave you  
  
All the love I thought she had  
  
But can you blame me, no  
  
Mmm, 'cause that's what she said  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd see forever  
  
That's what she said  
  
Oho, oho, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
That's what she said  
  
She told me we'd be together  
  
That's what's she  
  
Oh that's what she said  
  
"Oh, Bra, Marron I didn't hear you come in," said Pan while she was about to go on another round of crying because just looking at Bra, and Marron she could tell that she went through the same thing that she went trough. As the music started up again they started to hug each other crying them to sleep. (By the way they have beds, boom boxes, drawers for cloths. So it's like a room.)

* * *

Well I know it's a sad chappie but it'll get better soon. Well if you liked it review. Please and no flames please.  
  
Tokyogurl1


	2. Talks bewteen Moms and exes

Hello! Thank you Kiki Kooky Kiki. You were my first reviewer so this is for you. I guess. Well I got to warn you but this is going to be another sad chappie, I think. Oh well enjoy. ( P.s. Since we saw what happened to Bra, Pan, and Marron. We're now going to see what happened to the boys. (Trunks, Goten, and Uub)

* * *

Trunks, Goten, Uub p.o.v  
  
'Well that went well,' Trunks thought a sarcastically. "Hey, Goten, Uub. I guess you did the same thing that I just did to Pan, did you?"  
  
"Ya, you could say that but she didn't even let me explain why," said a depressed Goten.  
  
"Same with me. She all said to me when I asked to talk to her was good-bye. I guess she already knew what was coming, then just ran away," said an equally depressed Uub. "Ya, exactly. Bra did the same thing to me, but I guess I could see why. Well we better go home it looks like it's going to rain."  
  
"Ya, see you guys later," said Uub as he took off to the sky.  
  
"Bye," said Trunks as he too took off.

* * *

Trunks P.o.v  
  
"Brat! Where is Bra?! She was supposes to come home with Kakarot's brat," yelled Vegeta.  
  
"She's not home! But she left before us," I yelled.  
  
"Woman! Do you have any idea where your daughter," Vegeta yelled down a hallway.  
  
"Tell Trunks to come here! I need to ask him some questions to know where she is," yelled Bulma.  
  
"Well you heard her go," said Vegeta as he walked back to the g-room.

* * *

Bulma's Laboratory  
  
"So tell me what happened today because the only time when Bra doesn't can home from a date they broke-up, am I right," asked Bulma as she looked deep in my eyes.  
  
"Yes and that's not all.."  
  
"And you broke-up with Pan and so did Uub but with Marron, right," Bulma said while shaking her head knowing exactly where Bra was.  
  
"Yes," I said in a sad way. 'Even my mom knows what I did.'  
  
"WHAT! YOU"RE SAYING KAKAROT'S BRAT BROKE-UP WITH BRA AND THAT'S WHY SHE'S NOT HOME!! OH, I'M GOING TO..." yelled Vegeta.  
  
"DENDE! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH," yelled Bulma, "and I wouldn't go to the Sons because your son here also broke-up with Pan.  
  
"Oh, well that's his own fault," Vegeta said smirking thinking of the things Gohan could be doing to Trunks right now if he found out. (I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to cuss. Just add them in when you think they should but in your head please.)  
  
"Well I guess I've got to call Gohan and Videl," said Bulma walking to the phone.  
  
"Oh No," I whispered.

* * *

Uub's P.o.v  
  
As I flew to my house I didn't expect to find Marron's parents there waiting for Marron and me. But there they were looking at me like I was a ghost, then number 18 said the question. "Uub where's Marron?"  
  
"You mean that Marron isn't home," I asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know where she is," said a really worried Krillen.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute," asked 18. At this point I was afraid of what 18 wanted to do to me, or say to me. "What did you do to Marron?"  
  
"I broke up with her," I said in a whisper.  
  
"Well that answers where she is," said 18 more to her then to me.  
  
"So that means you know where she is," I asked.  
  
"Ya and it's because of you. I don't know what made you break-up with Marron but I think you had a good reason," said 18 look at me.

* * *

Goten's P.o.v  
  
As I headed home Videl and my bro was there but not Pan. 'I wonder where she is? Maybe at home crying.'  
  
"GOTEN," yelled Gohan, "Where's Pan?"  
  
"You mean she's not home! I thought..." I said confused.(That's been happening a lot now.)  
  
"Goten can I talk to you, please," said Videl looking at me in a knowing way.  
  
"Um... okay."  
  
"So, tell me what happened today on your triple date," Videl said in a serious but kind way.  
  
"IthinkthereasonwhyPanisnothomeisbecauseTrunksbroke-upwithPan," I said in one breath.  
  
"Okay? Can you repeat what you just said but slower," asked Videl half giggling.  
  
"I think the reason why Pan is not home is because Trunks broke-up with Pan," I repeated.  
  
"Well you know what you're exactly right about that," Videl said, "GOHAN WE CAN GO HOME NOW I KNOW WHERE PAN IS!"  
  
"Okay," replied Gohan.

* * *

Okay I guess that's I'll for now. Hope you liked it. REVIEW. Please.  
  
P.s. here's a little story on how Gohan took it when he found out that Trunks broke-up with Pan. (And it wasn't from Videl, either.)

* * *

As Gohan walked though the door he saw that he had a message on the phone and it said, "Hey, It's me Bulma. Just called to tell you that Trunks broke-up with Pan. Well that's it. And tell Videl to call me back. Bye- bye."  
  
After he heard that, his ki increased to the point that he was almost in the first stage of a Super Saiyan. "Trunks I'm going to kill you for hurting my little baby!"  
  
C.C.  
  
"Oh no, I guess Gohan got mom's message," said a scared Trunks.

* * *

Okay now I really mean this chappie is done. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Review. Please. Bye-bye  
  
Tokyogurl1


	3. Planing

Hello. (Ducks and hides) (Somewhere) I'm sorry for not updating in a while. It's just, it seems like no one likes this story but I decided to type some more. Thanks to T/P-FAN-4ever, Lovers T/P, Tears of the Nite, and Kiki Kooky Kiki. Well here's the story.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Where we left off was that the families (Bra's, Pan's, and Marron's) found out that their boyfriends broke up with them. (Trunks, Goten, and Uub.) Well let's continue on.  
  
4#4#4#4#4#4#4#4#4#4#4#4#4#4  
  
As Videl walked in the house she too notices that they had a message but Gohan got to it first so she just continue up the stairs that is until she heard Gohan yelling that sounded a little like "Trunks I'm going to kill you for hurting my little baby."  
  
"Uh oh. I guess he found out what Trunks did to Pan," Videl thought as she turned around and headed back down to calm him.  
  
"Videl! Did you know that our baby got hurt by that... that... 'playboy'!" (Oh I feel so bad writing that. Oh well that's what Gohan would have said if he found out that Pan got hurt.)  
  
"Gohan, please calm down. Breathe in and breathe out," said Videl surprised to what Gohan just said.  
  
'Breathing' "Okay. Sorry Videl. Oh and Bulma want you come over now," said Gohan still breathing so he can get out of super saiyan. (See that's how mad he got.()  
  
"Oh? Okay. Well I'll be off that Gohan. I'll be back, see ya," Videl said as she grabbed her bag and flew off.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%  
As that was happening Bulma just got off the phone with 18. So 18 too were coming to go get their daughters from the 'place'.  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
"Well that was fast 18," Bulma said as she opens the door. To find out that it was Videl, "Oh, Videl I thought you where 18 since I just got off the phone. But who cares I wanted you to come over anyways."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"So are you going to invite us in or do we have to stay out side," said 18 right next to Videl.  
  
"WHHAAAAA!"  
  
"What is it woman?! Is it another rat," said Vegeta walking in that room.  
  
"No!"  
  
18 and Videl both giggled at this.  
  
"It's 18 scared me by..."  
  
"Okay I get it you don't need to tell me the whole story. Dende who know you might even go to about shopping after you're done," Vegeta said as he walked off smirking at Bulma.  
  
At this 18 and Videl was rolling on the ground laughing at whatVegeta just said. It was true that if Bulma talks she'll get off track on what she was saying and go into talking about shopping.  
  
Now Bulma was really bushing not just of embarrassment but also of anger. "YOU! YOU!" Arg "Never mind!"  
  
"So, laugh, what are we going to do"? Asked 18, "I think Marron, Pan, and Bra wouldn't like living in the same house as the ones their friends just broke up with."  
  
"I believe that 18 is right. What are we going to do," asked Videl while thinking of what to do.

* * *

Me talking you:  
Okay I'm going to tell you why I'm saying about living in the same house. You see, Uub lives in the same house as Gohan and Videl, so that would also mean he lives in the same house as Pan. So now you understand. Oh and by the reason why he didn't go to their house was because he didn't want to face Gohan and be the one to tell him that Trunks broke up with Pan. And you know since Bra and Trunks are bother and sister, they live together. And Goten moved out of his mom's house to Mister Roshi's because he wanted to get teached by the same person that taught his dad. Hey, Mister Roshi could still teach, right? Even if he's a pervert. Anyways I guess that's... Oh what! Trunks, Goten, and Uub are 17, and Pan, Bra, and Marron are 16. Okay that's all on with the story. And I'm sorry for interrupting it.:)

* * *

"I got an idea! Why don't we let them live on their own," said Bulma smiling.  
  
"Bulma! I think that's your best idea yet," yelled Videl excitedly.  
  
"I have to agree with Videl. I think that idea is great," said 18 smiling too and you don't see that, that often, "But we need to tell that to them."  
  
"Oh that's right! That's why I called you guys over in the first place. Lets go," said Bulma running out the door.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma, wait wouldn't it be much more easier if we fly," said Videl running after her.  
  
"Oh ya, hee hee," said Bulma. 'I got to stop hanging around Goku so much.' (Yes Goku is alive. I can't stand it when he dies.)  
  
'How am I friends with these people,' thought 18 as she smiled at her friends.  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Meanwhile Pan, Bra, and Marron were waking up.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Well I hope this is good enough for you guys. Sorry if it's shorter than the other chapters. Well review! Please.  
  
Tokyogurl1 


	4. Telling of the plan

Hello peoples. Thank you for the reviews. Well I only got 2 but who cares, I don't. Well thank you Spirit Demon I hope you like this chappie. I'll explain why they broke up in this one. And Tears of the Nite thank you for your great review it helped me a lot. Well here's the story.  
  
#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#  
  
Well what happened last time was that Bulma, 18, and Videl figured out that the girls should go live on their own and they're on their way to their hide out. And the girls are now waking up. Well here's the story.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Arg "Where am I," said Pan waking up. As Pan went though what happened before she almost stared to cry but couldn't because last night she cry every drop of tears that she had.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillen were talking to each boy separately, Gohan with Trunks, Vegeta with Goten, and Krillen with Uub. (You can guess Goten and Trunks are really scared right now.)  
  
"So Trunks tell me. Why did you break up with Pan," Gohan asked in a questionable way.  
  
"Well, I don't really know but something told me that I should break up with Pan. I don't know what it was but it just happen. Like some sort of felling came to me," said Trunks.  
  
"Oh okay but do you think that, that was the right thing to do," said/asked Gohan.  
  
This also happened to both Uub and Goten. Vegeta and Krillen asked the same thing and got the same answers as Trunks had said.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"Okay we're here," said 18 as she landed in the cave.  
  
What they saw in there almost made them cry. Their girls sitting in their own corner curled up like a little ball. Not crying but worst, them just sitting their with not the carefree cheerful eyes but faded and dull eyes that had not life in them at all.  
  
"Oh girls," said Bulma running to her daughter and the others to theirs.  
  
"Mom," said the girls.  
  
"Its okay Mommy is here to love you," said all the Mothers together.  
  
"Oh, Mom it was horrible they broke up with us. And I really loved Goten," said Bra all most crying again but didn't because a man isn't worth crying over twice.  
  
"Oh girls just forget about them. They don't deserve you girls," said 18 comforting her daughter.  
  
"Yes so true," said Videl hugging he daughter.  
  
"But mom how can I forget about Goten if every time I see Trunks. I mean he broke up with Pan and that will remind me of my own break up. Plus Goten comes over our house so many times it's like it's his second home," said Bra.  
  
"I know that's why we have a surprise for you guys," said Bulma smiling.  
  
"Really cool," said Pan, Bra, and Marron at the same time.  
  
"So what is it," asked Marron excitedly.  
  
"Well... we're letting you guys live by yourself, but together," said Videl.  
  
"Even better then what I thought of," said Pan getting back to her old self.  
  
"Good you'll be living today," said Bulma pulling out a couple of capsules.  
  
"When did you pack for us," asked Pan surprised at what she just heard.  
  
"Oh we stopped by each other house," said Videl crying because her baby was leaving the nest.  
  
"Oh Mom don't cry," said Pan hugging her.  
  
"So where are we going to live for now," asked Marron now better.  
  
"You remember that house that's near the beach," asked Bulma.  
  
"No," said Marron, and Pan both confused.  
  
"NOWAY! You mean we're going to live there! Oh Mom you're the best," said Bra upping for joy.  
  
"What," asked Pan.  
  
"Come on I'll show you," said Bra running out the cave and flew off. (Yes Bra can fly in my story. It's because just because Bra is a girly-girl doesn't mean she can't fly. Oh and Marron can fly also.)  
  
"Hey wait up," yelled Pan flying out of the cave.  
  
"COME ON YOU SLOW POKES! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY," yelled Bra.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Okay I guess I'll stop are there. Well I hope you like it. Please Review.  
Ja ne  
Tokyogurl1 


	5. The House

Hiya! Tokyogurl1 here to tell you that this is going to be a pretty good chappie maybe, well n e ways the last time in Dragon Ball GT (sorry I just had to put that in.) Pan, Bra, and Marron with their Moms were heading to the place where they are going to live at, and the Dads talked with the guys well here the chappie.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"COME ON YOU SLOW POKES! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY," yelled Bra.  
  
"We're coming just hold on to your horses," said Videl carrying Bulma since she couldn't fly.  
  
"Oh ya you have to carry something don't you," said Bra grinning like Goten but in her own way.  
  
"Well which way do we go," asked Pan out of nowhere.  
  
"Whoa! Where did you came from," asked Marron.  
  
"Well as Bra was flying I was trying to catch with her but didn't realize she wasn't in front of but be hide," said Pan showing off her Son smile.  
  
"Oh Pan. At times I think you're not related to Goten but now I'm sure that you are," said Bra shaking her but at the same time she was smiling at her friend, "Anyways we have to go this way."  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%# MEANWHILE:  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Uub were talking.  
  
"Trunks have you seen Bra anywhere," asked Goten worried that it was because of him that she is gone.  
  
"No, ever since the amusement park I haven't seen her. But have you seen Pan," asked Trunks with a worried look on his face.  
  
"No," said Goten looking down. He was worried about Bra but he was more worried about Pan because Pan had her breaks but they were all because she was too strong for them, and they didn't like it that she was stronger then them. So she could understand that but this time it wasn't because she was too strong, it was a real break up.  
  
"So I'm guessing you guys haven't seen Marron," Uub said in the exact same voice as the others. The reason he said that was because if you ether saw Bra, or Pan, or even both Marron was with them.  
  
Both Trunks and Goten shook their head saying that they hadn't seen them. All of them made a big sigh and decided to go to the mall tomorrow thinking it would help them to get over the fact that the girls were gone.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"OMG! This place is huge from what I can see, and it's right next to the sea," said Pan flying here and there to get a better look at the house. (It's nighttime so that's why Pan can't see the house that good.)  
  
"Come on Pan you got to see what's inside, too," said her Mom.  
  
"'Kay Mom," she said while dashing to the house's door.  
  
"You better good find a room before all the good ones are taken because Bra and Marron just went to choose a room for themselves.  
  
"Dang it! You know could have said that sooner then I would have can in earlier," yelled Pan while running up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Pan you get to have the room right here," said Bra smiling.  
  
"So I guess all the other rooms are taken," said Pan frowning.  
  
"Ya, you could said that," said Marron popping out nowhere.  
  
"Fine," said Pan walking into the room, "OMG! Thank you for choosing this room for me you guys!"  
  
Inside her room a bed that had blue sheets and purple pillows, with all her stuff animals on to one side of the bed. Then across the room from the bed was a desk that had all her CDs on it in a CD holder with all her drawing books. Then right next to that was a dresser with all her cloths inside of it. The other rooms where like this too but the colors were different, Bra's colors where sky blue and emerald green, while Marron's room was pink and yellow.  
  
"Hey girls we're going home now," yelled 18.  
  
The girls came running down the stairs and said thank you to them. Then hugging them as they left the house. Then went into the living room to talk.  
  
"Man this is so cool. Living in our own house," said Pan plopping on the couch sighing.  
  
"Tell about it. It's so cool," said Marron sitting in a chair as well as Bra.  
  
"So what do you want to do tomorrow," asked Bra.  
  
"Lets go to the beach," yelled Marron jumping up and down like kid high on sugar.  
  
"Um... I got to say something," said Pan looking down, "I need a new bathing suit."  
  
"Oh... well... lets go to the mall then to get you a new one them, anyways I need a new one too," said Bra thinking.  
  
"You know what I think I need one also," said Marron sitting down.  
  
"Well then. It's settled. We're going to the mall, and the beach," said Bra smiling, "Tomorrow is going to be so fun! Well we better get some (yawn) sleep."  
  
"G'night," said Pan.  
  
"Goodnight," said Marron walking up the stairs already.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Well I guess both the girls and the boys will be going to the mall. Anyways I going to tell you guys that some OCs are going to introduced in the next chappie, maybe. Well review and tell what you think about this chappie. Please. Well Ja ne.  
  
Tokyogurl1


	6. Mall

Hello! Sorry for not updating soon it's just that well... I couldn't go on the Internet because I was grounded off it for a week. Anyways last time the guys and the girls decided to go to the mall, the guys to chill and the girls to get new bathing suits to be able to go to the beach. Well enough with the past, time to go to the present, or in other words here's the chappie.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
**Ring... Ring... Rin... Bam!  
**  
"Man it's so early! Why did I set my alarm for," said sleepy Pan getting up, "Oh, now I remember." 'I wonder if they're awake? Oh well I guess I have to make breakfast.'  
  
"Lalalalala I'm cooking lalalalalala," sang Pan cooking bacon.  
  
"Mmmmm, something smells really good," said Bra walking in the kitchen in her P.J.s still.  
  
"Morning to you too," said Pan placing a plate of bacon on the table.  
  
"Good morning you guys," said Marron walking in dressed to go to the mall. (F.Y.I. It's not really that early in the morning it's like 9:30a.m.or something like that.)  
  
"Morning! So... what do you guys want to eat," Pan asked standing in front of the stove with spatula in hand.  
  
"Um... I want scrambled eggs with cheese," said Marron.  
  
"And I want eggs over easy with rice, please," said Bra.  
  
"Okay coming right up," said Pan already making Marron's eggs.  
  
About an hour later, they were eating a lot of food and they were talking A LOT!  
  
"Gosh it's 10:30 already and we still need to get ready to go to the mall! I'll be down soon," yelled Bra running up stair.  
  
"Well I guess that means I need to get ready," Pan said following Bra.  
  
"Kay I'll be waiting in the car," Marron said walking out of the house.  
  
30mins later.  
  
"Bra! Hurry up! It's 11:00 already," yelled Pan.  
  
"Okay, okay. Gosh," yelled Bra.  
  
As they walked out of the house they notice Marron looking up on the hill that the house was near.  
  
"Hey Marr what are you looking at," asked Pan looking up on the hill, too, "Oh!"  
  
On top of the hill was the biggest house that she has ever seen in her life.  
  
"Oh, that. That is not someone's house but it's someone's beach house. I never seen anyone leave that house before though," said Bra getting in the car, "Well come on if you want to get our bathing suits so we can go to the beach today.  
  
"O-oh ya," said both Marron and Pan jumping in the car, but they didn't know that three pairs of eyes were watching them leave.  
  
%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$%%$$Meanwhile  
  
Trunks and the other guys were at the mall trying to get away of the entire girls that was over there. "Remind me to never go to the mall without a disguise," gasped out Trunks.  
  
"I will if you will," panted Goten.  
  
"Ditto," sigh Uub. (Why are they panting? It's because they used they powers but the girls were still on their tails. So those were some fast girls, or should I say crazy fans.)  
  
Just then they heard three familiar well maybe I should say one familiar voice in the middle of a group of boys. "CAN YOU PLEASE MOVE?! WE NEED TO GO TO THE BATHING SUIT STORE NOW!"  
  
'Was that Pan,' asked the three of them.  
  
"Oh really can I come with you," asked one the boys.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Oka..." said Pan.  
  
"Get away from these girls now," said a cold voice behind her as a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
'I know this touch and this voice,' thought Pan as she glanced at her friends who also had the same problem, 'That's it! I can't take it anymore!' "Trunks! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY SHOULDER NOW. I MEAN HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO THESE GUYS WHEN WE'RE NOT BF AND GF ANYMORE HUH!? Arg JUST... just for get it. Come on girls we have to get our bathing suits."  
  
Trunks at that moment was shocked as how Pan just spoken with him. He had not seen so much anger in her eyes before. While looking at his friends he knew that they all felt the same. They felt rejected from the ones that they had loved or maybe the ones that they **do** love.  
  
With a sigh Trunks motion to Goten and Uub to go and they left with a more heartache then they came to the mall to get rid of but while they were walking out they all notice a sign that said:  
  
_Attention all shopper that have talent in playing an interment, singing, and etc.  
We will be having a talent show on August,  
the 29th in the middle of the mall.  
All you have to do is register at "Royal Music." And if you have a group of three and under, each person has to sing, play,  
and etc to do.  
Hope we will see you in the talent show,  
until then good-bye.  
_  
Sincerely,  
  
The Manger  
Tanaka, Tomo.  
  
At that moment the boys were glad that they went to the mall. They all had a plan to get the girls back and it was the same. They rushed over to Royal Music and registered to be in the talent show. And went straight home to practice on some things that wasn't played with in a while. Then later that day the boys got together.  
  
!!&&!!&&!!&&!!&&!!&&!!&&!!&&!!&&!!&&!!&&!!&&!!&&!! (Rewind to the girls after that little talk that they had with the boys.)  
  
"Gosh can you believe them," asked/yelled Pan walking to the store, " I mean they brake up with us and we see them today and they act like we're still their girlfriends."  
  
"Ya, I know," said Bra sighing.  
  
"Hey are you guys ok," asked Pan looking concern to both Marron and Bra.  
  
"Ya I'm okay it just... never mind," said Marron.  
  
"Hey if it makes you guys better you can pick out my bathing suit," said Pan not really sure if she should have said that.  
  
"REALLY," said Marron, and Bra at the same time.  
  
"You know that sounded really scary what you two just did," said Pan trying to change the subject.  
  
"No. Are you really going to let us choose your bathing suit," asked Bra surprised that Pan was that worried that she would let them choose her bathing suit for her just to make them happy.  
  
"Ya I guess. Only if you guys promise to be happy now, okay."  
  
"Well what are you wanting for lets go," said Bra dragging both Marron and mostly Pan to the bathing suit store.  
  
20mins later.  
  
"OMG," said Pan as they walked out of the mall, "This bathing suit is so nice looking!"  
  
Pan's bathing suit was a bikini that was black and had Hawaii flowers on it that were the color read just the out line of the flowers. While Bra's was the blue with the design of the ocean's waves on it that was the color navy blue, and Marron's bikini was red and orange as the picture of a sunset with a coconut tree going down one side of the bikini so that it connects the top half to the bottom but Marron was thinking about cutting the middle of the tree so that it was a real bikini.  
  
When they got back it was about 4:30p.m. They got dress for the beach. Since Pan doesn't take that long to get ready she decided to make a picnic to go with this day at the beach. She packed a lot of food since they didn't eat at the mall because something happened. (And I believe we all know what happened cough the guys cough cough.)  
  
"Okay are you guys ready yet," yelled Pan as she headed to the door with the cooler at hand.  
  
"We're coming down now," yelled Marron.  
  
"Oh okay. I'm going to be out side getting things ready," said Pan as she walked out the door.  
  
After Pan was done she decided to lay down to sunbath. What she didn't know was the three shadows that were coming down to beach to where she was, and either did the other girls as they got out of the house and laid next to Pan.  
  
&&%%&&%%&&%%&&%%&&%%&&%%&&%%&&%%&&%%&&%%  
  
Well I think this is a good place to stop. Who are the three figures? What are the guys (Trunks, Goten, and Uub,) planning to do with the talent show? Well review and you will find out soon. Until next time ja ne.  
  
Tokyogurl1


	7. New SaiyanJins

Hi peoples! I'm going to tell now so that you don't get mad. School has started so I might not be able to update as soon as I would like to update but here's a chappie.

**_Last time on Dragon Ball GT:_**

Pan and the other girls were sunbathing before they would go and eat on their picnic. However the girl didn't realize that three shadows were coming down the beach right to them.

__

* * *

_**Now to the chappie: Meetings N new Saiyan-jiins**_

****

* * *

**Plop Plop**

'Hmmm... Why do I feel water on my face?' Pan thought as her eyes fluttered open. At first all she saw was a big black thing over and that was all that she needed to scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong? AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!," yelled Bra seeing that she hit her head on some black thing.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," yelled Marron waking up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," yelled the black blobs.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(**_MEANWHILE_**

****"Man what songs are we going to sing in that talent show," asked Uub looking over his guitar. To make sure everything is in working order.

"Well we have to come up with our on song to sing remember," said Trunks cleaning up is sax and dusting off his piano, "and I all ready have one. What about you Goten"?

"Well I have one. What about you, Uub"?

"Well I think I'm going to .."

(I'm sorry I can let them tell you peoples what they are singing in the talent show. Maybe later.)

$$$$$$$$$$$$$ **_W/Pan, Bra, Marron_**

"WHO THE HACK ARE YOU," yelled Pan running to where Bra and Marron jumped.

"You're sayian-jins, aren't you," said the tallest black blob.

"But the one with yellow hair isn't, bro," said the middle size blob.

"But she is something like half android or something," said the shortest but not so short that "it's" shorter then Marron, Bra, or Pan.

Finally finding her voice Bra said, "How did you know that I'm, I mean we're sayian-jins, and that Marron here is half android.

"Bra! Why did you say my name to these, things," said Marron.

"Well you just said my name to them," yelled Bra. "Pan say something! Pan? OMG!"

Out from the shadows the three blobs came, and to they're surprise each one of them looked exactly like Trunks, Goten, and Uub. Each of the girls started to get teary eyed, and then they burst out into tears. The boys then realized that they made them cry, and for some odd reason they ran to them and let them cry on their shoulders. Hushing them and telling them that it will be all right.(They sure care a lot about them when they just met.)

"Why, Trunks? Why did you have to break up with me."

"I'm sorry but I think you got me taken by some body else. My name is Takuya Kinamoto, and my brothers Ginta, and Yuu."

"Oh well I'm sorry for you to see me like this. Right girls," said Pan wiping away her tears and looking at her friends.

"Ya I guess you're right but still something don't feel right. How did you know that we were not all human," asked Bra pulling away from Ginta.

"Well, you see we're not all human as you think we are," said Ginta scratching the back of his head like Goten.

"You see we're half saiyan-jins, well Ginta and I are but Yuu here is half magical and is half saiyan-jin," said Takuya letting go of Pan and standing up.

After that little surprise they went right to Bra's house to see Vegeta.

"DADDY!!! I need to show you somethin'," yelled Bra as she can in her house.

"What is it, princess," asked Vegeta as he walked from the GR room.

"KING VEGETA," yelled the boys as they went on their knees to bow.

"Interesting and who are these boys Bra," asked Vegeta as he smirked at the boys.

"These boys are saiyan-jins daddy," said Bra as she looked at the boys amused. Never in her life has she seen people bow before her Dad.

"Oh you guys can get up," said Pan as she picked up Takuya, "you don't need to bow before him. His ego is big enough."

Marron, and Bra giggled as they to pick up the other two brothers.

"SAIYAN-JINS," yelled Vegeta, as he looked at them closer, "Who's your dad"?

"His name is N-nappa, sir," said Yuu as he stood up.

"I would have guessed so," said Vegeta.

Yuu had light green hair and it looked just like Uub and blue eyes. He was wearing cargo pants, with a black dress shirt. Also he has dark black looking eyes Ginta had black hair that looked like 17's but he's not so hard like 17. But he is laid back like Goten in his own little way, wearing baggie black pants with a long black baggie shirt. Finally, Takuya, Takuya has hair just like Trunks but the thing is that his hair is really purple. Not the lavender kind but purple with beautiful green eyes. He's wearing dress pants that are the color tan, with a black tight shirt.

"Well have fun and Bra stay for a little while. I think you mother who like to meet these boys and might want to see you," said Vegeta turning to walk back into the GR.

"Ok. Mommy I'm home," said Bra, and a intent she was there hugging her to death but if it wasn't for Ginta, Bra would have died.

"So who are these fine young men," asked Bulma, "are they your new boyfriends?"

"MOM! You're so embarrassing," yelled Bra blushing, with Marron, and Pan.

"What are your names dears," asked Bulma turning to Ginta.

"Umm... My name it Ginta Kinamoto, and they're my brothers. Takuya, and Yuu."

"YOU MEAN **THE KINAMOTO BROTHERS**," yelled Bulma.

"Oh so you hear of us," said Takuya.

"Yes you just moved here and you are the most riches family in the whole world!"

"Yes you are right," said Yuu.

"Hey I have a question for you girls," said Ginta as he looked at Bra, "I want to know, I know we just met but Bra will you be my girlfriend"?

"I would love to," said Bra jumping into his arms.

"Is that what you two want, too," asked Pan looking at Takuya, and Marron looking at Yuu. Both of then nodded. Smiling at then they jumped into their arms, too giggling and laughing at the same time. But unknown to them three people stood at the top of the stairs that the couples where in front of. And they were heart broken.

* * *

Well I guess that's all. Hope you like this chappie more to come on Dragon Ball GT review. Later.

Tokyogurl1


	8. What Happened to Thrunks, Uub, and Goten...

Ok I'm sorry for not updating for a really, really long time. I couldn't due to the homework and writer's block and stuff. Well here's the story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Last time on Dragon Ball GT.**

Pan, Marron, and Bra got new boyfriends, while trunks and the others were watching on the stairs get together with their own eyes. In Trunks' house.

**Now on Dragon Ball GT.**

"Aw, I'm so happy for my little girl," said Bulma looking starry eyed.

Humph "Brat just take care of Bra," said Vegeta. 'Just don't hurt her like that other 'boy' did.'

"Yes, Vegeta-sama," said Ginta bowing.

"Yo what's up," said 17 coming down the stairs. (Ya I know he just came out of nowhere but I figured out the Trunks can't play two instruments at the same time. So 17 is going to feel in the spot.)

"Hey Uncle," yelled Marron surprised that her Uncle was here, "What r you doing here?"

"Oh well I was spending the night here since Bra wasn't here."

"Oh okay," said Marron. _Phew _'I thought Uub and them were here for a moment.'

****

17 POVs/Flashback to the stairs, before and after that:

"Man I need a drink," said Trunks while wiping sweat off his face.

"Ya I do too," said Uub and Goten at the same time.

"Well ten go get somethin' to drink then,' I said looking over what I was to play for that talent show.

"Fine, you what somethin' to drink then?" asked Goten as he was walking out the door.

"Ya just a soda would be nice," I said playing on the piano.

"Okay, what----," said Goten but he stopped.

"Yo Goten are you alright?" I asked getting up from the piano. (Yes I he is totally OC but I don't know how he acts only in a crazy way.)"Goten?"

As I got to where they were, I saw something that even I would stop and stare. Especially if my ex-girlfriend just agreed to some guy to be their girlfriend. I looked at Trunks, Uub, and Goten. If I didn't know any better I would have thought they were all crying. But who could blame them. If I was trying to get my ex-girlfriend back just to find out, in their own house, that they to together with another boy I too would be heart broken. (Way too OC.) So I figured that I should help them get away.

"Yo, what's up," I said coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Uncle," said my niece, 'She looks surprise.'

"What r you doing here?"

"Oh well", 'Crud,' "I was spending the night over here since bra wasn't here."

"Oh ok."

I then notice that Trunks, Uub, and Goten finally moved, and flew out the window with all the instrument. 'Well I guess I'll be the one getting the drinks.' I then walked into the kitchen, got the drinks, gathered my things up stairs, and flew off, too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well I really hope you people like this chappie. Please review. I really I like this story and everything is coming together. May be just a couple more chapters and I will be done. Well again please review.

****

Tokyogurl1


	9. Music and The Mall

OMG! How has it last been since I have last updated? I am so sorry for those who have been waiting for this chappie even if nothing really happened last time but just that you saw the boys' point of view when the girls said yes to Takuya, Yuu, and Ginta to be their girlfriend. Well the last time what happen was that the boys were leaving the Trunks's house with the instruments and 17 covered them by saying that he was spending the night at their house since Bra wasn't living there anymore. Well with that covered here is the story/show. Hee hee.

* * *

Last Time on Dragon Ball GT.

Our boys realize that the girl have hooked up with some guys well they saw this happen. And 17 being the good guy as he is (XD) helped the boys, Trunks, Goten, and Uub, get out of the house with the girl not noticing that they were ever there. Now with the show/story.

Now the new couple decided to go to the mall to go on their first date to celebrate their get together.

"OMG! I think this is the best day ever," yelled Pan running around like she always did when she was really happy about something.

**

* * *

**

**MEANWHILE **

"I-I can't believe that Pan is going out with another boy," sighed Trunks as put his head in his hands.

"I…" started Goten but stopped and turned to his drums to blow off some steam but didn't hit it so hard that it broke he learned from the last time he did.

Sigh that was all Uub could do at the time.

Then 17 showed up, "Come on guys I think if you sing you songs now it will help you right now. How about we start with you Goten since…"

"Ya I guess that will be good," He sighed, "Let me get my music, and give you, guys, the music, too."

And so they practiced their songs. (I'm trying to think if I should let you know what they are singing? Na I guess you have to wait but you know… shoot I forgot I bet you guys want to keep reading the story don't you. XD Sorry.)

But as a warm-up they sang to the song Always Know Where You Are performed by BBMak.

It starts out with the drums and guitars. (And what I mean about guitars is that both Uub and Trunks are playing. Since there is not sax.)

Trunks: _It's good to see the sun_

_And feel this place _

_This Place I never thought would feel like home._

_And I ran forever_

_Far away and I _

_I always thought I'd end here alone._

Goten: _Somehow_

_The world had changed and _

_I've come home_

_To give you back the things they took from you_

Uub: _And I feel you now _

_I'm not alone I'll_

Uub/Goten:_Always know where you are_

_When I see myself I'll always_

_Know where you are_

_Where you are._

17: _And I found something _

_That was always there_

_Sometimes it's got to hurt before you feel_

_But now I'm strong and _

_I won't kneel_

_Except to thank who's watching over me._

17/Uub: _Some how _

_I feel so strong and I've begun_

_To be one I never thought I'd be_

_And I feel you now _

_I'm not alone I'll_

_Always know where you are _

_When I see myself I'll _

_Always know where you are_

_Where you are._

Trunks: _Now, it's all so clear and _

_I believe_

_That everything's been opened up to me_

Everyone:_ And I feel you now_

_I'm not alone _

_I always know _

_I always know where you are_

_When I see myself I'll_

_Always know where you are _

_When I feel the sun I'll _

_Always know where you are_

_When I see myself I'll_

_Always know where you are_

_Where you are_

"Man do I feel much better," sighed Trunks as he turned to Goten's song.

"Ok since we're done warming up how about we start practicing now," asked 17 getting a drink.

"YA!"

* * *

Well, like I said, the girl and their new boyfriends are at the mall. They separated to go to their own places. Pan and Takuya went to the bookstore. Marron and Yuu went to the clothes store with Bra and Ginta, well make that the girl dragged the boys there. However Takuya didn't mind going to the bookstore.

"OMG! I've been waiting for this book for a year already," jumped Pan ran to the counter to check out.

"Pan! Wait I'm not done!"

"Takuya? You're looking for a book too," asked Pan, "Usually the boys that I go out with don't even look at the books, but that is until I went out with…"

At that Pan started to cry. Remembering the times in which she and Trunks spent at the bookstore.

"Pan… I'm sorry. I guess I remind you too much of T-Trunks," sighed Takuya as he hugged Pan to stop her from crying.

"N-no it's not that. I'm just happy that I found someone to talk to like… like Trunks…" she whispered.

"Well you want to find the others?"

"Ya I guess," sniffed Pan.

# **W/Marron, Yuu, Ginta, and Bra**

"Oh my gosh I so want this too," said Marron and Bra at the same time. They then ran into the dressing room to try the dress on. And when they came out boy I tell you I think the boy population was looking at them. What they were wearing was a dress that was low v-line cut. With special designs on them, on Bra's dress there were light blue butterflies on a dark blue fabric, while Marron was wearing a pink dress with the design of hot pink flowers all over.

"Marron… you look so… so beautiful," said Yuu looking at her.

"You, too, Bra," sighed Ginta.

Just then Pan and Takuya decided to walk in and seeing what was going on Pan tried to run before she was seen by her friends but I guess the kami was against her.

"PAN!"

"Oh no," moaned Pan, "Takuya you have to help me. They're going to…"

"Pan, there you are, we want you to try on this dress," said both Bra and Marron at the same time, "And we won't take no for an answer."

"No fair guys," wined Pan, "Fine I'll try on the dress."

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

So they dragged pan to the dressing room. After a few minutes Pan came out with the same results. Every boy was staring at her well the ones that didn't have a girlfriend that is. She was wearing the same kind of dress like Bra and Marron but Pan's was red with and black dragon on as the design.

"P-pan is that you," asked Takuya after getting his voice back.

"Ya it is," blushed Pan.

"PAN! You look so beautiful," said Takuya hugging her.

"Well then I guess I'll be buying this dress then," Pan looked at her friends and they nodded their heads.

As they walked out the door they saw a sign:

**HELLO MALL SHOPPERS. ON AUGUST THE 29TH WE WILL BE HAVING A TALENT SHOW! ALL ARE INVITED TO COME AND SEE THESE TALENED TEENS SHOW OFF THEIR TALENTS. PLEASE COME TOMORROW OR COME NOW TO THE FRONT DRESK TO GET YOUR TICKETS NOW. THEY ARE ONLY:**

** FREE FOR CHILDREN 11 UNDER**

** 5.00 FOR ADULTS AND CHILDREN 12OVER**

** I HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE.**

**SINCERELY,**

The Manger,

Tanaka, Tomo.

"OMG! Can we please go to this"?

"Alright we can go," said Takuya, Ginta, and Yuu at the same time. Pan, Marron, and Bra looked at them weirdly, "What," them asked again, at the same time.

"That," said Pan.

"Is," said Bra.

"So," said Marron.

"WEIRD," said the girls together.

"You all sound the same," Pan.

And at that they left to get the tickets and to go home. But what they didn't know was that there were three girls looking on them like how Trunks, Goten, and Uub were like. Heart Broken.

* * *

Well I guess that's all. I hope you liked this chappie. Who are those three girls and what do they have to do with this story? Well only if you review you will find out. Hee hee. Well See Ya. AND please review. XD

Tokyogurl1


	10. Boys and the New Girls

Hello peoples. I'm so happy today. I didn't have Algebra homework and for that I will update a story just for you people in words :

Purple-Punk- You are really close to you prediction for my story. But not completely right. Hee hee

SaiyanGurl- Thanks for thinking that is cute. I love this story. It's my fav out all the other ones that I have written.

QueenPan1295- Hey I update fast , right?

Trupan- Ya I was really busy. Plus I would have updated over the winter brake but for Christmas I want to Japan and all.

Well I hope I get more people to review this chappie. And I think just maybe like three more chappies until it's done. WHAAAA. ;; Well here with the show, I mean, story.

Well last time our boys are now warming up for our talent show and the girl are going with their new boyfriends to it. But there are three new girls coming in. What will happen now with these three new characters? Find out now on Dragon Ball GT.

* * *

Tr**unks, Goten, Uub, and 17.**

"Man that was some practice," stretched Goten as he sat up from his drums to get a drink.

"You can say that again,' replied Uub taking a drink and wiping sweat from his head.

"You to believe it. At lest the Mall has air conditioning," said Trunks sitting down. (AN: Remember they flew out of the house because of the girls and are now in the wood but it should be cold but they were sing to much that they were sweating in it. Hahahaha. Does that make since?)

17 got up and started to walk off. "Hey, 17 where are you going?"

Going to get something to eat, you want some thing to eat?"

"Ya I do," jumped Goten, "and I'll even help you carry the food!"

"No, knowing you you'll eat it all before it gets here," snorted Trunks as he got up, "We're all going. I'll just these instruments in a capsule and we're off." pop boom "Ok let's get going."

"Ok, race you to the nearest food joint," sneered Goten.

"No way," replied 17, Trunks and Uub at the same time.

"What? Are you afraid that I'll beat the all mighty Trunk. The 17 and Uub the bullet. HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Okay now you're on," yelled Trunks, "On your marks get set GO!"

And all you could then was just four stars in the distance.

* * *

**Mysterious Girls.**

"Look what you did," yelled one girl in tears, "N-now we're never getting them back."

"I-I know," sighed another, "I just can believe that they would go out with people like that. I mean did you see what they looked like?"

"I know they looked exactly like us but with a little difference here and there."

"You know this is all your fault Mika!"

"I KNOW KOI! I know…" whispered Mika.

"Well maybe we still have a chance," said the last girl.

"What? What is it, Miyako," Koi brightened up.

"We could go into that talent show that they're going to it says on the sign that you can sign up any time you want any date."

"Ya since you can sing. Mika can play the drums and sing, and I can play the guitar, and sing back-up," smiled Koi.

"Ya but we better pick a song now because it tomorrow," Mika said looking at the talent show date, 'Let's go and sign up."

And those three girl went and ran to the store that they were to sign up at and since they were so late they only had to sing one song.

* * *

Ok I'm sorry that this so short and all. I really hate short chappies and I know you guys too hate them but I just wanted to more into the boys and the new characters. Now Yuu, Ginta, and Takuya are my characters but I didn't make up the names. Mika, Miyako, and Koi are really mine. For some information:

Mika: Long Black hair. Brown eyes. A Tomboy, and loves to read and hates to shop for clothes.

Koi: Short blond hair that is just above her shoulders. Blue-green eyes and loves to shop and wear the color pink.

Miyako: She has hair that is in the middle of Mika's hair and Koi. it's is brown and her eyes are green, and loves the book store as much as Mika does and loves to shop too.

Well I believe that's all that is needed. Please review. I would really like that. And the more reviews that I get the more faster I will review.

Byes.

Tokyogurl1


	11. Show Time

OMG! I am sooo sorry! I know that I haven't updated in a long, long time. Maybe this isn't even a long time. Maybe longer! I AM SO SORRY! I am. I truly am. I could not find one song that could fit with the girls' well you know right? Mika, Koi, and Miyako's song that they are going to sing to get back THEIR boyfriends that are going out with Pan, Marron, and Bra, well I found one! Heh heh. Ok so last time we saw the boys (Trunks, Goten, Uub, and 17.) Taking a brake from practicing and all while the girls, (not Pan and them) but Mika, Koi, and Miyako are going to sign up to that talent show. But since they signed up last they only could sing one song that could really get to the boys, (Not Trunks and them.) but Takuya and them. So I guess that's all to say. Now it is time for the show and to see what happens.

* * *

Well Pan, and the girls got up extra early to get ready for their date that was going to happen later that day. But for some reason they really didn't want to go to the talent show now. Each of them had a strange feeling like something was going to happen. But neither one talked about the feel thinking that it was just them. But how wrong they were.

* * *

While the girls were getting ready and think to themselves that nothing was wrong, the boys were having the same problem. They didn't wake up early to get ready but were all dreaming about what was about to happen later on, on that day.

"Takuya! How could you do this to me! First it was Trunks now it's you! How could you do this to ME!"

"Pan! Please Pan what are you talking about I don't know what you are talking about! Tell me."

"Tell you! What do you mean tell you? You know what you did!"

"PAN! WAIT!"

All the boys' dreams were about the same but with their girlfriend. But once they woke up the dream it was like it was never happened. They woke up with never knowing what they had dreamt only that they did have one for that was woke them up anyways. (Don't you hate those dreams?)

* * *

It had taken the girls a pretty long time before they were ready for that night. For to get ready for this night. First they had to get into the dress that they had bought from the mall two days ago. (Do you remember? In the 9th chapter.) Well anyways, what they were wearing was a dress that was low v-line cut. With special designs on them, on Bra's dress there were light blue butterflies on a dark blue fabric, while Marron was wearing a pink dress with the design of hot pink flowers all over while Pan was wearing that red dress with and black dragon on as the design. 

Pan started like the dress. It was really surprised her to know that **she** liked a dress, but could you blame her. The dress was just beautiful!

Well that was what they were going to go in. But what about their hair? Well Bra and Marron Helped Pan with her hair. While twisting it up like a bun but not really just making it twisty and putting one of those hair clips. And it was one with the big teeth. (AN: You know what I mean?) While Bra put her hair into a bun that had pieces of her hair that framed her face, and Marron curling her hair then brushing it to give it a wavy sort of look.

Make-up: Well the make-up for Pan… She didn't get any. She and the others thought that it was better that she go with out it. Sense that would make seems like Pan. Marron went with a little blush while she had on light pink eye shadow to show off to match with her dress. Bra, well, let's just say that like Marron was the same except the eye shadow being light blue.

Well now that takes to where we are now. Marron is getting ready to put on her white high heel. While Pan and Bra waited with Pan having black boots and Bra having a boot/high heel type shoe that was navy blue. Waiting for the boys to get there to pick them up.

Well when the boys finally came both parties were shocked to see what was behind the door of the house. Both parties looked as though they were going to a prom but hey it was ok it was a talent show that was going to start soon if they didn't get going soon. So off they went on to the mall. Where they should have listened and remembered their dreams or feelings. But maybe that is a little wrong and it was a good thing that they didn't act on the feeling or dream.

Well they had made it to the talent show, which wasn't really that, good… Well most of the peoples were good but some just didn't have any talent. And for those who were there was just to laugh at those that were bad. 'Booing, howling, and even yelling' it was bad that is the 2nd to the last band was about to come on.

"OMG!"

"Takuya? Are you ok"? Asked Pan staring at him. After he had said those words it looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Takuya?"

"Oh… I-I'm fine, Pan," said Takuya glancing at Yuu, and Ginta. They too had the same face.

"Ok…are you sure…"

But before she could even get answer the person that was in charge with the show had came up to tell the audience who was up next.

"Hello! And that was Moku singing 'I'm Still Here' by John Rzeznik. You did really good boy! Really good! Well anyways as I was saying next is a group of very good girls. Mika! Koi! And Miyako. But sense they signed up late they will be sing one song. 'CRUSH' by 3Gs!"

It first opens out with Mika playing on the drums.

Spoken:  
**Koi** - We're gonna take things back to the way things used to be, when a love song - was a love song.

Sang:  
**Mika **- You have got to have the bluest eyes I've ever seen,  
And when I wake from dreamin,  
I am screamin out your name,

_**Koi** – what, what. _

_**Mika** - Yes, I must confess,  
You simply are the best,  
And there's no point denyin,  
When I'm lyin by your side,  
_

_**Miyako** - It's more than just a crush, **Mika and Koi** – crushh  
Every time we touch,  
Cause, baby, you know you make this feel brand new, **Mika and Koi** – do, do, do, do, do  
Like there's been no one else but you,  
_

_**Mika** - For the first time, I feel,  
This could be the last time, I'm real, **Miyako and Koi** - oooooooooooooo  
Fall, in love, **Koi **– True love never last  
_

_**Koi** - what_

**Miyako** - For a thousand years,  
I hope to stay right here, **Koi** – right here  
Wrapped up all around you,  
So that I found you and I feel, **Koi **- yeah  
You make me feel so pure, **Mika** – mm hmm  
Like you're some kind of cure, **Mika** – oh, oh  
Baby, you're my healer, **Mika** - healer  
You heart stealer of a man,

It's more than just a crush,  
Every time we touch,  
Cause, baby, you know you make this feel brand new,  
Like there's been no one else but you,

_**Mika** - For the first time, I feeel,  
This could be the last time, I'm real,  
Fall in, in love, **Koi **– True love never last _

**All** - Hold me, baby cause you know me,  
With every single touch,  
It's more than just a crush, **Miyako** – crush  
Reach me, only you can see me,  
And what I crave so much,  
It's more than just a crush,

**Miyako** - It's more than just a crush,  
Every time we touch,  
Cause baby, you know you make this feel brand new,  
Like there's been no one else but you,

_**Mika**- For the first time, I feel,  
this could be the last time I'm real,  
fall in, in love, _

_**Miyako** - for a thousand years..._

After that Pan and the rest of the girls were crying. It was like that really happened. But much to the end that was the only song that they were going to sing for they signed in late.

"Goodness they were the best so far. I mean the others or so died compare to them," said Bra clapping so loud that you could hear her over everyone.

"You can say that again," said Ginta.

"But you can't count out the last group you know!" yelled Marron over the crowed.

"Umm hey girls can the me and the boys go… umm to the bath room?" asked Takuya looking at each of the girls.

"You go to the bath room anytime," said Pan, "You don't have to ask you know. If you have to go you have to go."

"Er… right," said Takuya looking unsure now, "Well come on guys."

"I wonder what's wrong with them," asked Bra looking at the back of their boyfriends, "Whatever it is it got all of them spooked that is until those girls started to sing. And what good singers they were, too!"

"I know I can't…"

"No way…"

* * *

Ok well I think that's all I will be typing today. I'm so sorry again about the REALLY late update I couldn't find the right song for this chapter. But I swear that I got the others ready already Ok? Ok maybe this will be the fourth chapter from the end well later… Oh and please review I would like to know what you think about this chapter and all. Did you like the way I described the dresses and the way they looked and how they made them like that? Well I'm not that good at that stuff even if I'm a girl. I really a tomboy like Pan and Mika so ya. Well that's all

Tokyogurl1Love ya!


	12. It's True

Ok peoples this is the last chappie for this story. (Sniff) It's been good while it lasted. sniff Whhaaaa! This would be the first story that I have finished. (sniff) while here's the last chappie. (sob)

* * *

"Hi everyone. I have a song to the one that I had broken the heart of. I didn't mean to hurt you. So I'm going to sing the song "It's True" by the Backstreet Boys," Trunks started to sing.

_**Trunks:** Even a Lover makes a mistakes some times _

_Like any other _

_Fall out and lose his mind_

_And I'm sorry (echoes)_

_For the things that I did_

_For your tear drops over words I said _

_Can you forgive me and open _

_Your heart once again, Oh yeah_

_**All:** -It's true _

_I mean it From the bottom of my heart_

_Yeah, It's true._

_Without you I would fall apart_

_**(Background)** Yeahh_

_**Goten:**Whatever happened _

_I know that I was wrong_

_Can you believe me _

_Maybe, your faith is gone. oh yes it is_

_**Uub:** But I love you and I always will_

_So I wonder if you want me still_

_**All:**Can you forgive me_

_**Uub:**And open your heart once again _

_Oh yeah._

_**All:**It's True (**Trunks:** Yes it's true)_

_I mean it (**Trunks:** Ya)_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_Yeah it's true (**Trunks:** It's true)_

_Without you I would fall apart _

_**Trunks:** OOOOOOOOooooooo_

_**Goten:** I'd do anything to make it up to you_

_**Uub:**So please whispered understand (echoes)_

_And open your heart once again._

_**All:**It's true. (**Trunks:** Ohh)_

_I mean it (T**runks:** Ohh)_

_From the bottom of my heart (**Trunks:** From the bottom of my heart)_

_Yeah, It's true (**Trunks:** Yeah!)_

_Without you I would fall apart (**Trunks:** Ohhhhh)_

_**Repeat:**_

_It's True (**Trunks:** You know it's true babe)_

_I mean it (**Trunks:** You know I mean it.)_

_From the bottom of my heart (**Trunks:** FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!)_

_Yeah, it's true (**Trunks:** I admit it.)_

_Without you I would fall apart (**Trunks:** Ohh.)_

_**Trunks:**Iit's truee _

"Well thank for coming to this year's Talent Show. Let's give these talented people an applauses for having the courage for coming up here and either singing their hearts out or just was here to give in a few laughs here and there."

Clapping and Cheering.

As everyone was jumping up and down there were three girls surprise and were crying about what they had just heard from their exes from each song from each boy. From Goten to Uub and last Trunks. But for some odd reason every since those girls that came on before, their other boyfriend didn't come back. And the girls were starting to think that they didn't really love them but used them as substitute for Uub, Goten, and Trunks. Well who could blame them. These boys looked just like the boys that just dumped them. So who wouldn't go after them, especially if those boys asked them to be their girlfriends. But now they didn't feel anything for the boys that are now absent from their side. And as their boyfriends came back, they started to get scared for what they were about to do. Telling the boys the truth. That they didn't like them like they thought they did.

"Hi girls,' said Takuya looking down.

"Hey," they all said at the same time, "We have to tell you guys something." They then looked up to the boys to see them looking at them asking a question in each pair of eyes . " We were using you."

"I don't get it what are you girls talking about," asked Ginta looking at Bra.

"G-ginta, I used you as a substitute for whisper Goten," Sniffed Bra looking up now, " I'm sorry. We're all sorry but those three boys up there on the stage are the one that we really like I'm sorry."

"Oh well," said Ginta looking to his bros, "Now we have something to tell you."

"We, too were using you," said Takuya still looking down still ashamed at what he did. Even if the girls did the same he still felt shame, "You know those girls that were on the stage before your boys? They used to be our girlfriends but you see those girls did the same thing your boys did to you . So I guess that's why we were so connected to you girls."

"Because you went though the same thing that we had went through only to be won other the same ways as your boys did to you girls, as we see it," finished Yuu, "Well, I guess we're just friends now right?"

"Ya I guess that we are just friends now," smiled Pan, "it was really nice meet you guys."

"Ya you too," said Takuya looking up now, "How about we have a 6 way-date?"

"That would be so cool," said Marron for the first time, "How about we go to our new Wink Girlfriends and Boyfriends first."

"OK!"

So the girls went one way and the boy there's. A the boys disappeared around the corner to their new girlfriends. The girls took off running in to the arms that they love and know that , that's is how it would be from death do they part. Or Maybe not.

"Is it really true that you love me?'

"It's True."

* * *

WHHAAAA! That's the end I hope you like it. Well really I hope you liked the whole thing. sniff Well I guess that's end the. Well if you want you could read my other stories: "Game Show!" in an Inuyasha one. And "High School Drama: Love Triangle" this is about Sakura and her friends are staring their first year of high school. Sakura is separated from the group and two of her old friends comes back. Ah oh. Is there a love triangle on the way. Read to find out. :-) Well Later. J It would make me happy if you reviewed for the last time if you could. J

P.s. I actually had it so that Goten and Uub would sing too but the thing is that I couldn't find any songs that would fit them and this really summed everything up, I think…. Oh well I hope you like this story because I really like typing it out and thinking about how I should put things in here. This song "It's True" was the main reason why I wrote this song. I was just listening to it and all when I thought about how this song would go really good with a story so here we are/were. Well anyways I don't own anything in this story but I do own the plot and the story but not the DBZ Characters or the songs. I just used them because they sound good with the story. I own the characters Mika, Koi, Miyako, Takuya, Yuu, and Ginta. Mika, Koi and Miyako are really me and my friends. Mika is me! Hee hee. Well I guess that's all. Later.

P.s.s I might find some songs that Uub and Goten can sing. And maybe even I can find a song #17 can sing. Hee hee.


End file.
